


El destino se acurruca

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: ¿Cómo una pequeña bola peluda llegará al corazón de Mycroft Holmes?#27. “I’ve got you.” - "Te tengo".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 2





	El destino se acurruca

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

La semana no había empezado bien. El coche de Greg se estropeó el lunes y, a viernes, seguía en el taller sin diagnóstico. Cuando lo creían arreglado, algo volvía a fallar.

Greg suspiró. Suspiró mucho. Mycroft se ofreció a llevarle al trabajo, pero rehusó. Él era un adulto independiente que tomaría el metro, así lloviera, nevara o tronase. Bueno, sí que hubo tormenta, dentro y fuera de la comisaría. Cuando acabó su turno, es decir, cuando John convenció a Sherlock para irse, miró por la ventana y preparó desganado el chubasquero. Al pasar junto a su coche patrulla, un sonido que no pudo identificar salió de los bajos. Se acercó con cautela y metió la mano.

—Te tengo —exclamó. Al sacarla, una esponjosa bola de pelo se revolvía con torpeza entre maullidos.

***

Sentado en el sillón, leyendo la portada del periódico por enésima vez, Mycroft levantaba la vista al reloj cada cinco minutos. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se ocultó tras las hojas. Lestrade dejó caer la mochila y el transportín con cuidado, el chubasquero en el perchero y el resto de la ropa apilada a los pies, pasando por detrás de Mycroft hacia el baño.

El transportín comenzó a lamentarse. Mycroft bajó el periódico y se acercó a curiosear. Dentro solo podía ver oscuridad. Abrió la pequeña puerta y una nube de algodón tan negra como el carbón caminó hacia él. Cuando llegó a sus zapatillas, se tumbó sobre una de ellas con un ronroneo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue calor húmedo.

—Veo que ya conoces a Noche.

—Si esta es Noche, me acaba de estropear unas zapatillas nuevas.

—Apenas tiene los ojos abiertos. Dale tiempo.

—Te recuerdo que vives conmigo.

—Solo serán unas semanas. El refugio está hasta arriba —Greg puso ojos de “por favor, por favor, por favor” y Mycroft, con gran pausa dramática, asintió.

***

Pasaron unas semanas. Greg seguía yendo a trabajar en transporte público y Noche seguía en la casa.

De espaldas al salón, el inspector preparaba la cena mientras Mycroft observaba con recelo a la gata junto a su sillón, sobre la alfombra ajedrezada. Si no hubiera sido por los grandes y visibles ojos, ya abiertos del todo, le habría sido imposible.

—Podría llamarte Sherlock —le dijo en voz baja— con esos iris y ese aburrimiento.

—¡Mycroft! —Le llamó Greg—. Pásame la sal.

—Uhm, salmón, ¡qué rico!

—No es para nosotros —la cara de Mycroft reflejaba la decepción—. Es broma. Ella aún solo toma leche.

Durante la comida la gata empezó a maullar. Greg se levantó de la mesa y abrió el mueble de la cocina, del que sacó, si Mycroft no estaba equivocado sin pestañear, un biberón y un preparado. La gata seguía con su queja en el suelo, así que se la llevó a los brazos.

—¿Quieres dárselo tú? —le propuso Greg, ofreciéndole el biberón. Mycroft se quedó un momento en pausa y dejó a la pequeña gata de vuelta en el suelo. Cuando Greg levantó la cabeza, ya se había ido.

***

Con Noche durmiendo de nuevo, Greg se dirigió al dormitorio, donde Mycroft se encontraba iluminado por el teléfono. Encendió la luz del techo, dejó a Noche en su cama, junto a la puerta, y se metió bajo las mantas.

—¿Dónde está la gata? —Dijo Mycroft, buscándola por la cama hasta que miró en el suelo—. No puede quedarse ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Greg, mientras veía cómo acercaba a la gata en su cama hacia la suya.

—Es pequeña. Podría escaparse.

—Está todo cerrado, Mycroft. —Este le ignoró y se echó a dormir de cara a la pared. Greg sacudió la cabeza y apagó la luz.

Bien entrada la madrugada, un fuerte olor le despertó. Cuando la iluminó, Noche se había salido de su cama y podía ver, desde donde estaba, la mancha de pis en ella. Greg suspiró muy bajito para no despertar a Mycroft.

—Ya voy yo —exclamó el mismo, dejando a Lestrade perplejo—. Alguien tiene que darle a esta pequeña una cama seca. ¿No pensaste en comprar dos?

Un par de parpadeos fue todo lo que dio por respuesta. Cuando vio un cobertor en el suelo donde antes estaba la cama, volvió a echarse y cerró los ojos. _Estoy soñando_ , pensó sobre la almohada.

***

Tras aplazar la alarma una, dos y tres veces, Greg se despertó solo en la cama. Miró el reloj y se metió directo a la ducha. En ella, recordó que era a Mycroft a quien le tocaba el desayuno y se relamió imaginando qué le habría preparado. Al salir al salón, vio un sándwich de huevo y un botellín de leche sobre la encimera. A un lado, en el sofá, Mycroft acariciaba a Noche. Greg le dio un beso y pasó la mano por el lomo de la pequeña.

—Mycroft, ¿compramos un coche nuevo? Ahora somos tres —dijo con una sonrisa.

Este alzó la vista, separó los labios para decir algo y volvió a cerrarlos, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Greg elevó las cejas, sorprendido. Dio media vuelta y se fue a trabajar. Solos en casa, Mycroft y Noche siguieron en el sofá por un rato más, hasta que un estómago rugió.

—Bueno, Noche, vamos a comer.

—Miau.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
